


Out of Hand

by BigEvilShine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Amateur Pornography, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEvilShine/pseuds/BigEvilShine
Summary: General Hux discovers the last person in the galaxy he'd want in possession of a highly personal video from his cadet years has just that. Separating the two while keeping his reputation, career, and sanity in tact is going to be harder than he could have ever guessed.Inspired by the tumblr nsfw purge and how Hux is a fucking narc.





	1. Chapter 1

This was a crisis. 

Tucked away in his office behind biolocked durasteel doors Hux sat with his legs pressed together tight, heels touching the ground and toes pointed up with his face hidden in his hands. Past the half empty bottle of liquor on his desk was his work computer, the holodisplay on and playing a recording fifteen years old. There wasn’t much to it, a standard point of view home made pornographic holo that most people in the galaxy would consider entirely too vanilla to be worth a second glance. Yet the general slid further down his chair, the gaps of skin showing between his fingers scorched pepper red. 

On the screen showed a man’s naked lap and his erect member steadily stroked by the hands of another. Faces were not in frame and no voices heard, only audible panting and the slick sounds of skin and lubricant. The holo itself was less than ten minutes long, starting with the pale hands of the giver removing the uniform pants and standard issue cadet’s underclothes. In lieu of traditional lube the boys had made due with a tube of petroleum jelly stolen from a medical kit. The entirety of the film was utterly ordinary, a scene lived a thousand, million times over across the galaxy every day, even the climax where the receiver released a masculine moan while he was milked and his balls stroked by the nearly gentle and patient pale hands wasn’t anything to take note of. 

Just before the feed ended a whispered voice, accent clipped, could be heard softly asking, “did you like it?”

Truly General Hux had come across much more rancid and shocking pornographic paraphernalia during his regular deep dives into the private databases of those on board his ships, but what made him curl up like a withering fruit in his grand office chair this evening were the fine fingered hands in the video. The obsessively well kept nails and the fresh and pinkish scar on the back of the left ring finger’s second knuckle. 

And that aside from the erosion of age, those same hands were now pressed to his face in horror. 

Once the recording ended and the screen reset to black he managed to put his hands flat on the desk, eyes cast upwards for too long a moment before he glanced back to the screen and winced. Stepping back from the metaphorical edge he reordered the current state of affairs, thinking it through logically and as unattached as he could manage. 

Of all the fleet, for every ship and her every officer, this was the only holo of its kind to surface. It was saved under a raw file name; there was no indication in its possession or in rumor that this video had been linked back to Hux. It was a horrible coincidence but the galaxy had always had a bit of black humor in its regard for his life since conception, so it wasn’t all that surprising that this stupid little tryst hadn’t been as thoroughly erased from galactic memory as he’d assumed. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief he switched out of the holo player and back to the window that had been running the database sweep. Searches of its kind were implemented across all Order personnel to varying degrees, the higher ranking individuals afforded more freedoms than their inferiors and the rules thus more lenient. Most often he ran this program when searching for information, coups and betrayal towards him specifically. This video had only popped up because of its anomaly, he realized with a glance to why it was flagged, the individual whose clearance it had selected was given full freedom in their online activity and likewise their high rank had kept them on a short leash in Hux’s paranoid book. To keep friends close and enemies closer, as it went. 

Clicking into the profile the general babbled a hysterical little hiccup of a sob, jamming his fist half in his mouth so as to have something to bite into before he cracked his teeth. 

Kylo Ren. 

“This isn’t happening,” Hux wheezed, clicking furiously to refresh the program and verify this wasn’t a trick of the eye but in fact an apparent mockery put upon him by god. The results didn’t change and his breathing continued to come in exceedingly quickening and shallow pants. Tearing through his desk drawers, dislodging styluses and pens and all of his carefully assorted knickknacks he found his inhaler and quickly administered some life saving puffs. 

So, that might have cocked up his ease with the situation. 

Hux’s understanding of Kylo Ren didn’t go as far as he’d have liked, but what he did know was that Ren could potentially see into someone’s mind. From observing interrogations Hux figured that any such mind reading was not only painful but noticeable, and thus he could infer that he had not been violated and his connection to the video discovered. 

He stiffened, eyes going round and glassy as memories of this past week where his migraines left him nearly blinded in one eye during his shifts resurfaced. 

What was to say Kylo couldn’t disguise his invasions as such an attack? Or even to slip in unnoticed while Hux grappled with simply continuing on his shifts as normal and not allowing himself to become crippled by his condition?

“Fuck.” Then, with more passion and teeth, “ _fuck._ ”

Perhaps his next move was not made with the clearest mind. The first rule of surveillance was to keep one’s quarry ignorant of their study and that meant leaving their habitat undisturbed. By frantically wiping Kylo Ren’s copy of Hux’s first and only foray into homemade smut he had both revealed his hand as well as acknowledged that he’d watched the incriminating feature film. 

Kylo would certainly notice but confronting Hux over such an exchange would be much too awkward. By virtue of the content itself Hux figured Kylo would not stoop to further bringing attention to his private wank bank by kicking up a fuss over it. 

Such predictions were an indication of why Armitage Hux had excelled at stratagem and technology and not interpersonal skills.


	2. Chapter 2

A full cycle had yet to pass since deleting the incriminating filth from Ren’s computer and the man had already stormed onto the bridge seeking confrontation. The audience of subordinates could under no circumstances be allowed to know of Hux’s personal touch in their surveillance nor could they be exposed to Hux stating the facts of the situation plainly. That would be far too salacious. 

Ren was a commanding officer as well but he had no need to keep the respect of his inferiors and would encounter a greatly lessened net loss if he was caught out during this exchange, and damned if the tricky details of it all didn’t start Hux off on the low ground. 

The least balanced aspect of it all was that Hux still wasn’t sure whether Ren knew the identity of any participants in that particular video. 

“You.”

“Make it quick, I’ve a situation to smooth over with High Command in a quarter hour,” Hux fabricated, acting busy on his datapad. He almost wished a critical failure on his ship just to escape this exchange but knew better than to hope his star destroyer was in anything but optimal shape. 

“You overstepped your bounds,” Ren hissed static, taking a heavy booted step closer and doing his worst to loom.

“I assure that there is nothing that happens on this ship that is done without my blessing,” Hux said. He was sure to keep his gaze from straying to the hypnotic clench and uncurl of his opponent’s gloved fists. The itch to swallow irritated his throat but the general refused to indulge it, worried Ren might notice the slight bob of his throat. 

“You had no right,” Ren snarled, the depth of his voice and the heat of his fury as effective as a hand around Hux’s throat. There was a certain bit of social programming that goes into command, most of which came to Hux almost naturally after so many years of service. Certain people responded better to different methods of instruction. Take Lieutenant Mitaka for instance and really the majority of the subadult officers on board, positive reinforcement did wonders while public punishments and reprimands yielded better results in behavior change than anything corporal. 

Ren came with restrictions from his station, too valuable to have his privileges taken and simply too powerful to have respect beaten into him. Not once in their time serving alongside one another did Ren make himself open to compromise or even defer to those that were better suited for certain situations. It left no avenues in decorum to navigate the Knight’s cooperation with and as such he and Hux ended up circling one another and barking threats that were never followed up with any bite. It left both of them straining against their respective collars, ready to snap with teeth and legislative fury should either find any slack in their leashes. 

“If you find yourself so truly wronged then make an appeal to High Command, or perhaps the Supreme Leader. Though I would be thankful for that mask, I imagine the details of how I’ve trespassed on your privacy will be difficult to explain while looking leadership in the eye.” It was a gamble because there was every chance Ren might do just that, humiliating them both into a career spoiling shame should he go public with this affair. Hux could only imagine the gossip the bridge staff were going to kick up in the canteen based on just this ambiguous exchange, if the concrete truth were leaked the entire fleet would know within the day. 

However the slight hunching of those absurd shoulders told him he had very little to worry about. 

Ren stormed off and while Hux knew this wasn’t over his posture straightened with the pleasure of winning the battle. For both their sakes he hoped Ren would keep this between them because while the Jedi Killer had the emotional development of a lizard and might just be able to recount in front of Command or Snoke that his pornography was taken, ultimately Hux would have to confess as to why such basic material had been wiped when it fell within standards. 

Standing facing the viewports that showed little more than stars and blackness he willed the heat to leech from his face, the sheer idea that he might have to fess up to his participation in such illicit indecency making his toes curl in his boots. 

For the next two days Ren was nowhere to be seen, not that Hux was looking particularly hard. Instead his attention was spent mostly on checking his commlink and datapad for notifications near obsessively, even whittling down what few hours he usually caught for sleep by constantly sitting up and nudging the screen of his tablet on just to be sure he hadn’t missed a random summons. The most activity he saw, outside of his usual updates and other expected procedural messages, were tactfully worded alerts that Ren had harassed personnel and equipment. 

Hux sighed, propped up on his side in bed and rubbing at his stiff eyes. That was probably a good sign, ironically enough. As much a personal jab against Hux as an admission of frustrated defeat perhaps – certainly he wouldn’t be acting up if he were going to appeal to their higher ups. Or maybe this was all wishful thinking; it was too late in the night cycle for making sense of anything. Shoving the datapad away he rolled over, pulling the spare pillow down to his chest so as to have something to hold while sleeping, when the door to his quarters groaned. 

He had heard this very sound once before on a different door. It had been during a private meeting with the engineering heads, the door sealed for privacy’s sake simply because deliberating with the technicians was one of the few things Hux enjoyed spending his time on. It was during an explanation of some new proposed base for munitions when the door had lurched. A heady metal moan like an immense sea creature’s wail had silenced their pleasant discussion, all officers turned towards the sound and got to their feet. Hux deliberated drawing his blaster, thinking perhaps they had been boarded unawares by an enemy cell, when the door slashed open with the guttural snapping of brakes and the screech of torn tracks. Ren had been waiting outside, demanding attention for something so inane it wasn’t worth remembering, and that memory of the defunct door that didn’t work properly for weeks was what had Hux lunging out of bed and slamming the unlock passcode into the keypad. 

“What are you thinking you absolutely barbaric – “ he gasped as he was shouldered past, the wind nearly knocked entirely from his chest from the blow. Hux glowered, rubbing at his chest as he relocked the door. 

Now, sealed inside together, he became quite aware of his state of undress. The military was sensibly dulled towards issues of nudity given the simple nature of so many people living so close together but it was a point of pride for the general to always appear put together and beyond the qualms of mortals. So it was with no little self consciousness that he crossed his arms over his narrow chest, god forbid someone see his nipples peaked from the cold, wishing his shoulders weren’t bared by his sleeveless undershirt and that he hadn’t forgone sleep pants for his shorts and socks. 

Compared to Ren who dressed without an inch of skin showing, hulking frame draped in frayed fabrics with his face and voice obscured by that ridiculous helmet, he was positively indecent. Hux shivered. 

“Let’s get this over with, what do you want?” he cut straight to the point, shuffling his socked feet. He expected Ren to immediately delve into some dramatic tirade, wave around his saber and do that whole looming intimidation routine. What he got instead was an uninvited guest standing in the midst of his front room looking like a great big useless lump and staring back at him with absolutely nothing to discern beyond the silver lines on the muzzle of his mask. 

He cleared his throat, “well?”

Hux had never seen someone physically stutter but it was as best a description for what happened to Ren’s stance as he could make. After giving himself a shake, or whatever that was, Ren squared his shoulders and moved in. Strangely he left an adequate length of space between them, something Hux might have been appreciative of if Ren’s presence in alone didn’t make his skin prickle. 

“I’ve been researching,” Ren blurted, vocoder making him awkwardly loud in the quiet of the room. After a too long pause where he obviously wanted Hux to ask him about what, he continued. 

“Higher ranked officers are allowed certain contraband. I’ve seen it in their minds, an unspoken rule. As long as they don’t get out of line or make themselves a target,” he said. “And that much of it’s worse than mine.”

Words could not describe the jumbled violated and electric feeling that crawled like a thousand spiders across Hux’s skin at Ren calling that video his. “That is repulsive.”

“Not any worse than using your spare time watching those same holos.” He leaned back, canting his head in such a way as to give the impression of peering down his nose despite the helmet, “you’ve watched more porn than any one else in this fleet, I wonder what your men would think if they knew what their general’s hobby entailed.”

“Oh piss off, I am not the one retaining that material on my private computer. You can justify your depravity all you want but there is not a scenario where you walk out of this room with the moral high ground,” Hux scoffed, jabbing a finger into the firmly plush chest of the Knight. He was not expecting for warm leather to close like a shackle over his wrist, or to be wrenched forward like he weighed as much as a tissue. 

“Let go you creep!” Hux yelped, bringing up his other arm to form a wedge between them as his captured hand was drawn up to face height and twisted around so that he was looking at his own palm. No matter how much he thrashed and pulled he couldn’t budge an extra inch of room between them. There was an extremely ill thought out attempt to kick Ren in the shin that yielded a set of sore toes and a bitten cheek as he stifled a whimper. 

It was with effort that he focused past the throbbing in his foot and the sting of pained and embarrassed tears in his eyes that Hux realized Ren was staring at his hand. 

Specifically, an old white scar on the back of his left ring finger.

He redoubled his struggle. 

“ _You!_ ” Ren barked, shaking the wrist in his capture with such force it had the whole general flopping about like a fish. “It was you! That’s why you deleted it!”

“You’re insane! Completely fucking crazy!” Hux shrieked. 

“You’re a pornographer!” Ren shouted, voice filling every inch of space in the room and rattling Hux’s teeth. 

“I am not,” Hux gasped, scandalized. “It was a youthful mistake and the only one of its kind, don’t you dare accuse me of being prolific in such a thing. The fact you found that holo after I dedicated years to eliminating its very trace means you’re some advanced level of fucking degenerate.”

“Big words for the only one in the room who has made amateur porn.”

“As if anyone’s ever wanted to commemorate sleeping with you!”

Ren wrenched back, a crackling burst from his vocoder marking his offended gasp. Hux sneered, sensing blood in the water and incapable of not throwing himself full bodied after the taste. Offense was the best defense, of course. For every step Ren gave Hux followed, not only because of his still caught arm but the desperate need to cover up his shame with something furious. 

“Is that what this is about, can’t get it anywhere else so you’ve been playing with yourself to the holo of myself unknowingly? I can’t imagine how long you’ve been in possession of it, if your reaction is anything to go by you’ve become quite attached – “

He’d miscalculated how far back the bed was. 

The backs of Ren’s knees met the mattress first, folding beneath him and bringing the both of them tumbling down. Ren managed to catch himself with his free hand, still mostly sitting up with his legs splayed and thusly forming a perfectly wide lap for Hux to drop across. The jolt, the jarring from the fall, and the bounce of the bed had Ren automatically reaching forward after righting himself and grasping Hux before he could fall back. 

And quite suddenly the two of them were held together, Ren’s hands sturdy in their hold on a thigh and wrist while the general sat across his thighs in the still of surprise and one hand gripping the rough fabric of a black cowl. Pelvis to pelvis, nose to muzzle, with Hux's warm breath and the regulated ventilation of Ren's helm filling up what little space still existed between them.

It was also about that time that General Hux became aware of this position’s effects on his co-commander. 

“Indecent,” Hux accused in a breathy voice. A feeling like warm fizzy drink filled the general up from his core outward, irrationally driving him to perform an action something like a pet across Kylo's shoulder. The hands on him tightened, the squeeze delightful, then at once Hux was flung to the bed with such force as to send a burst of breath past his lips accompanied by the swishing clap of the door closing. 

Sitting up, the general rubbed his reddened wrist with a frown, peering at the door with a sense of unfulfillment. He shifted the sheets, covering up and reclaiming some of the lost warmth while snapping his thighs back closed together as was proper decorum. Tossing the heaviest blanket around himself in the mockery of the Knight’s hooded cowl he wrinkled his nose as the last few moments finally had time to process. 

When it had, rich red ruddied his complexion from his ears down.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thottiness...


End file.
